Otto the Headmaster
by fizzblue6
Summary: When Otto Malpense carries out a plan to make Dr. Nero insane and seizes control of H.I.V.E, what will happen to the new headmaster?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own H.I.V.E. Enjoy, and make sure you review!**

**Also, this will probably be quite short (4 chapters or so). :)**

* * *

Otto and Wing were lying on their bunk beds when Otto's Blackbox started to beep. He flipped open the cover. "Hello Otto," said the calm face of HIVEmind. "Breakfast will be served in 15 minutes. Your first lesson is Villainy Studies with Dr. Nero. Is there anything else?"  
"No thank you, HIVEmind." replied Otto, snapping the Blackbox shut.

* * *

At breakfast, Franz was not happy. "I do not think this is being a good idea, ja?"  
"I agree. Don't you think this is over-reacting, Otto?" asked Wing, frowning.  
"What tall, dark and handsome here means," said Shelby "is that your idea is great!"  
"Aye, I agree," agreed Laura. "This will definitely work."

Otto had suggested to them a few minutes earlier a complex plan to depose Dr. Nero and take over H.I.V.E. Ironically, Dr. Nero walked by, completely oblivious to the comments which had been made earlier. "Come on, Malpense, Fanchu, Brand, Trinity and Argentblum! You have a lesson with me in 2 minutes!" he barked. With that, the five of them walked off to Villainy Studies.

"Hi guys! I just came back from the hydroponics lab-" started Nigel. He stopped when he realised that the table was now empty.

* * *

"So, as you can see, Robert Johnson was able to effectively monopolise the bookstore business by shipping books to his competitors as 'gifts' that were printed in poisoned ink." explained Dr. Nero. Otto's hand shot up. "You have something to add, Mr. Malpense?" asked Dr. Nero, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yes, Dr. Nero. Mr. Johnson doesn't exist."  
"How dare you!" began the teacher. "I got this information directly from HIVEmind's lesson plan system!"  
"HIVEmind," said Otto, casually flipping his Blackbox open. "What do you know about Robert Johnson?"  
"Otto, Mr. Robert Johnson doesn't exist." replied the confused blue face of HIVEmind.

Dr. Nero looked angry and confused. "Oh." he said. "I think this would be a good point to stop. Class dismissed."

* * *

Dr. Nero sat at his desk, rubbing his eyes. He was sure that those lesson plans were accurate, and yet the morning's performance seemed to make him have doubts. Raven entered the room, clutching a Blackbox. "Max," she said. "Your Blackbox has been beeping for the last ten minutes."  
"Thank you, Natalya." he grumbled, flipping open the Blackbox. "What is it HIVEmind?"  
"Dr. Nero, there is a medical emergency. Fifteen students have been shot - they're in the infirmary now."  
"Oh my god!" cried Nero, rushing for the infirmary.

* * *

"Is there a problem, sir?" asked the chief medical officer when Dr. Nero entered the infirmary.  
"Where are the injured students?"  
"Injured students, sir? What do you mean?" asked the chief medical officer, a look of confusion on his face.  
Nero flipped his Blackbox open. "HIVEmind, where are the students that have been shot?" he asked.  
"Dr. Nero," said HIVEmind. "There are no students that have been shot."

Dr. Nero was shocked. Time to see Professor Pike.


	2. Chapter 2

**Firstly, sorry about the wait. Secondly, thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter!**

* * *

****Dr. Nero found Professor Pike working on a charred circuit in Holographic Lab 1, the new cavern that had been built to test the experimental hologram technology that Professor Pike had invented. "Ah, hello Max," greeted Professor Pike, putting down his equipment. "I was just installing a new monitor for the quantum generator."  
"English, please." chuckled Nero.  
"Sorry. What can I help you with?"  
"Well, HIVEmind has been malfunctioning lately. One second he tells me something, and the next second it never happened!"  
"Hmm, I see," replied Pike, stroking his chin. "I'll take a look at the core records."

Professor Pike flipped open his Blackbox. "HIVEmind, please give me access to your data core." he requested.  
"Data core access granted to Professor William Pike, security clearance Violet Delta." confirmed HIVEmind. A string of information appeared on the Blackbox screen, and Professor Pike took an involuntary gasp.

"What is it?" demanded Nero.  
"HIVEmind records wiped by," began Pike.  
"Go on!" urged Nero.

"Otto Malpense."

* * *

Dr. Nero was in a fit of rage when he stormed across the accommodation blocks and entered Otto and Wing's room. "Mr. Malpense - that's a detention!" he began. "No, wait, that's not enough. Make that 25 detentions spread into the space of 3 days! We begin NOW."  
"Is there something wrong, sir?" asked Otto, looking taken aback. Dr. Nero opened his Blackbox and called Professor Pike.

"Professor, didn't you tell me that Malpense was responsible for this abomination?"  
"What abomination? Max, we haven't seen each other for two days. Are you feeling alright?"

* * *

When Dr. Nero sat back at his desk, he felt like a madman. His Blackbox beeped, and he opened it. "What?" he grumbled in a tone that could freeze blood.  
"Dr. Nero, there is a fire in the hydroponics lab. It is spreading to your location, you may wish to evacuate."  
"No thank you, HIVEmind. I won't stand for any more of these tricks." he said, snapping the Blackbox shut.

Satisfied that he had evaded this trap, Nero settled back in his leather armchair. That was when the door caught fire, trapping him in a burning room.

* * *

"Students of HIVE. Ladies and gentlemen," began Otto, adopting his best camera tone. He was speaking into a direct link to every screen in HIVE. "As you know, Dr. Maximilian Nero is the headmaster at this wonderful school. But is he really the mastermind we believe him to be? First, he conducted a lesson on a person that doesn't exist. Second, he rushes into the sickbay asking about nonexistent students that apparently have been shot, and the chief medical officer doesn't know what he's talking about. Thirdly, he tries to punish a student for an offence that never happened. And, just a few hours ago, he stands by and does nothing during a major fire. What kind of a delusional madman is our headmaster? He is, and not for long, I say."

"As you will notice, I have rewired your intercoms. If you press them, you will be recorded as a vote in favour of me stepping in as headmaster. If I reach 300 votes, then by the power invested in the student body, I will take up the post of Headmaster of HIVE."

He reached 698 votes.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


End file.
